Só por você
by Harumi-Sama
Summary: Cap2 e final online. Yukina aparece no meio da noite fraca. Enquanto Hiei vai a uma missão suicida. Ta melhor que o resumo! É Yaoi H×K.
1. Chapter 1

**Em negrito: O que passa perto de Hiei, e seus pensamentos.**

Normal: O que passa perto de Kurama, e seus pensamentos.

"_O que os personagens falam" _

x-x-x-x-x-x Quando muda para Hiei ou para Kurama.

A fic é yaoi, a possibilidade de lemon é: zero. Talvez um dia...

O casal é Hiei e Kurama. Meu primeiro yaoi, por favor, não me matem. E também R&R. hehehe

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence infelizmente, ele pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Só por você...**

Mini prólogo.

Já fazia cinco meses desde o término do torneio de sucessão, agora cada um seguia seu caminho, Yusuke finalmente havia pedido Keiko em casamento, Kuwabara estava junto com Yukina, Hiei agora era general de Mukuro e ficou no Makai, mas ainda assim vinha para o Ningenkai ver Yukina, mas lógico que com a desculpa de pedir conselhos a mestra Genkai, já que Yukina morava no templo dela. Kurama agora fazia faculdade de botânica. Vivia com sua mãe e seu padrasto, mas ainda havia um sentimento.

"Só" Era o pensamento que Kurama tinha desde o torneio, seu coração sentia um grande aperto, desde o torneio que não via mais "Yomi". Mas agora era tarde demais.

Porque desde o torneio de sucessão o mundo espiritual adquiriu um grande poder, no qual a barreira que protegia o Makai e o Ningenkai foi totalmente fortalecida. – Infelizmente o acordo de paz, foi quebrado por yokais que desrespeitaram e fizeram uma grande matança no Ningenkai - Agora nenhum Yokai de qualquer nível podia ir para o Ningenkai, assim como qualquer Yokai que ainda estivesse no Ningenkai não podia ir ao Makai. Por exceção é claro dos que tinha permissão do mundo espiritual o que eram poucos. Hiei tinha essa permissão, seu trabalho no Makai o provocara isso, afinal a barreira não permitia a entrada de Yokais ao Ningenkai, mas os ningéns passavam facilmente, e uma das coisas do trabalho de Hiei era fazer com que os ningéns desavisados que acabam indo para o Makai voltassem ao Ningenkai.

E isso irritava Kurama muito, não Ter "permissão", sentia inveja de Hiei, podia ir e vir quando quiser para o Ningenkai, achava que por isso que desde o torneio de sucessão, que evitava cruzar com ele, e não havia o visto há cinco meses. Se tivesse permissão já teria ido ver Yomi.

Seu estado não era nada bom, Yusuke e os outros já haviam reparado na tristeza de Kurama, claro que ele sempre disfarçava com um sorriso, mas seus olhos, revelavam as noites de choro e insônia.

Agora sim 

**Só por você.**

A noite fria e chuvosa não era diferente das outras. Kurama estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama e chorando, como todas as noites. Já não agüentava mais viver. Conseguia-se ouvir entre os soluços "_Yomi, preciso te ver"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A forte queda da chuva parecia não atrapalhar o pequeno demônio de fogo, que pulava velozmente entre as árvores. Não incomodaria em uma hora dessas. Seu coração parecia uma bomba preste a explodir, não pela corrida, essa pequena corrida nunca o deixaria cansado, não... Era por uma enorme ansiedade. Hoje ela falaria de uma vez por todas o que sentia por Kurama, o que descobriu com kurama desde a primeira vez que o viu, desde que o conheceu, descobriu o que era amor.**

**As luzes da casa de Kurama já estavam apagadas, exceto por uma pequena luz no quarto do ruivo. Pulou no parapeito da janela para entrar. Já fazia cinco meses que não havia o visto, mas do que isso importava, tiraria do peito o que já não o deixava mais respirar. Entrou no quarto. _"Kurama eu..."_ Mas não terminou a frase porque Kurama se jogou em seus braços quase o derrubando. E notou o quanto à raposa chorava, mesmo Kurama não olhando para Hiei.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kurama estava na cama chorando quando sentiu uma energia conhecida, pular no parapeito da janela, sabia que era Hiei, sentiu o pequeno demônio de fogo entrar, mas nem o cumprimentou, pulou rapidamente nos braços dele e começou a chorar. Precisava de um amigo numa hora dessas, mesmo não vendo Hiei a um bom tempo sabia que ele o entenderia, pois era o seu melhor amigo.

Kurama chorava mais e mais nos braços de Hiei, mas conseguiu dizer entre seus soluços o que o chateava "_Hiei... eu preciso... preciso ver... o Yomi"_ depois dessa frase, nada mais foi ouvido além da forte chuva que caia lá fora. Kurama ficou abraçado em Hiei.

Na verdade era bom, sentia-se protegido, estando tão frágil. Pensava porque Hiei era um bom amigo, e se sentia seguro com ele lá. Não se lembrou de se sentir assim antes, o mundo podia explodir que ele não ia sentir. Tão seguro que aos poucos acabou adormecendo, nos braços do pequeno demônio de fogo.

A manhã estava bem fria. Quando Kurama levantou, estava em sua cama, coberto com um cobertor e Hiei não estava mais lá.

Sorriu, era o que precisava, desabafar com alguém, com um amigo... Nem percebeu que dormiu nos braços de Hiei, e ficou um pouco sentido por nem ter dado tempo de agradecer. Mas como já era cedo precisava ir para a faculdade.

Vestiu-se lentamente pensando no que havia ocorrido, como já estava atrasado nem o seu café que sua mãe tinha preparado. E saiu... Já um pouco mais feliz. Mas isso não queria dizer que Kurama estava feliz, pois Kurama continuava triste. Mesmo desabafando tudo, isso não tinha trazido Yomi até ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Kurama chorava e Hiei mal sabia o que fazer, apenas tentava acalmar Kurama, quando ouviu algo que fez seus joelhos quase cederem '_Hiei... eu preciso... preciso ver... o Yomi'_. Não disse nada, e continuou abraçado a Kurama, tentando acalma-lo.**

**Quando finalmente Kurama dormiu. Hiei suavemente o carregou até a cama, deitou-lhe e cobrindo-o com um cobertor, Hiei olhava Kurama dormir, tão frágil e magnífico, olhando cada detalhe de sua face bem detalhada e cada vez mais parecia se hipnotizar com aquele perfume de rosas. Sim aquele perfume que sempre tirava Hiei do sério, era tão bom, não era forte, era a própria essência do Kitsune, que quem não prestasse atenção, não sentiria o cheiro doce das mais belas rosas.**

**Quando Hiei deu por si, já estava com seus lábios bem pertos do da raposa, o que quase o fez pular para traz, mas parecia que seu corpo não estava mais ao seu controle. Cada vez mais perto e mais perto... Até que seus lábios se tocaram, e Hiei conseguiu explorar a boca de Kitsune, sentia o gosto doce de Kurama mais doce que mel, na verdade aquilo parecia mel com açúcar e tudo mais que era doce... delicioso, como num sonho, mas como num sonho era preciso voltar à vida real. Lentamente retirou seus lábios do de Kurama. E ficou de pé olhando para seu amigo por uns cinco minutos. Quando sussurrou _"Adeus Kurama... aishiteru itsumo"_. Então dificilmente retirou seus olhos de Kurama, e se dirigiu a janela. Deixando o quarto de Kurama para sempre.**

**A chuva agora batia mais forte, o céu cada vez mais escuro, a Lua agora, fora inteira coberta pelas nuvens. E o vento parecia capaz de derrubar as casas. Mas para Hiei, o que isso importava? Corria entre as árvores sem parar, chegando em um parque abandonado, sentou em baixo de uma grande árvore para se refugiar da chuva.**

**Estava sentado no chão com as mãos na cabeça, sem mostrar emoção alguma. Enquanto estava na casa de Kurama já tinha pensado em tudo. – Já fazia um tempo que Mukuro o oferecera um novo cargo no Makai, mas importante e mais arriscado, só que com esse cargo ele perderia sua autorização para visitar o Ningenkai quando quisesse, não havia aceitado, não só por Yukina, mas por... Kurama, mesmo tanto tempo sem velo – Agora mais do que nunca procuraria Mukuro, e aceitaria o cargo, e sairia o ningenkai para sempre. Agora a única coisa que precisava fazer era ver Yukina, mas uma vez... Pela ultima vez. Esperaria amanhecer e iria logo ao templo de Genkai.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kurama voltava para casa, no começo da tarde, quando encontrou Yusuke tentando acalmar Kuwabara que parecia desolado. Então Kurama se aproximou de Yusuke "_O que aconteceu com ele?"_ .

Yusuke viu Kurama e então começou a esclarecer "_Hoje cedo eu e o Kuwabara fomos ao templo da velha, e quando chegamos lá, a velha disse que Yukina estava no quarto chorando e não queria ver ninguém" _Yusuke deu nos ombros. "_Eu estou bem mais o Kuwabara está se culpando, pensando no que ele poderia Ter feito, para fazer a Yukina chorar tanto"._

Kurama olhou Kuwabara que agora estava batendo na própria cabeça, procurando algo que podia Ter feito, Kurama achou melhor tentar acalma-los. "_Minha casa esta perto, acho melhor vocês irem para lá um pouco se acalmar" _Yusuke fez um sim com a cabeça, mas Kuwabara agora nem se movia, estava em choque. Yusuke foi obrigado agora a quase arrastar Kuwabara para a casa de Kurama.

Eles chegaram lá Yusuke ajudou Kuwabara a sentar, e sentou no sofá, enquanto Kurama tinha ido na cozinha fazer algo para eles comerem. Voltou uns minutos depois com chá e bolinhos, Yusuke se serviu colocando uns cinco bolinhos na boca de uma vez, mas Kuwabara nem se movia.

Foi quando Yusuke finalmente falou _"Sabe, o Kuwabara até que tentou falar com a Yukina, mas ela não deixou ele entrar, agora ele está assim... lesado, como sempre"._

Kuwabara nem se importou com o que Yusuke disse, e continuava tremulo até finalmente conseguir fala _"Nós chegamos lá, então a mestra não soube explicar o que tinha acontecido... ela... ela disse que Yukina estava normal quando foi de manhã dar uma volta na floresta... E quando voltou, viu apenas Yukina correr para seu quarto... chorando... e se trancou lá... não deixou ninguém entrar... Foi tudo minha culpa, o que eu fiz? Eu não consigo me lembrar... será que eu a irritei e não percebi?" _Kuwabara começou a chorar que nem louco, e Yusuke dava tapinhas nas costas dele. Tentando acalmar.

Yusuke não tinha muito jeito com as palavras e só piorou a situação _"Relaxa, ela provavelmente só viu como será a vida dela em diante com você e viu como você era realmente feio"._Isso só conseguiu piorar a situação. Kuwabara chorou mais e mais.

Kurama viu a burrada do amigo e da um grito de atenção "_Yusuke"!_

Yusuke meio que sem entender da os ombros "_Eu só estou tentando ajudar"._

Kurama não conseguia acreditar como alguém podia ser mais sonso. _"É para ajudar! Não para atrapalhar, você só fez piorar. O que esta tentando fazer?"._

Yusuke pareceu meio constrangido. "_Desculpa, mas eu não sou o melhor com palavras, eu só tentei ajudar!"_

Kurama apenas meditou e começou a tentar acalmar Kuwabara que agora tinha tentado se matar com o controle remoto da TV, mas agora esta no chão chorando, e com um galo bem grande na testa. Aquilo prometia ser uma longa tarde. Mas serviu para Kurama não pensar em Yomi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Já era bem cedo e o Sol ainda não nascera, Hiei se dirigia ao templo de Genkai, o mais rápido possível, para ver sua irmã pela ultima vez. Nunca teve coragem de contar a ela que era seu irmão, e não faria isso agora, não sabia como ela ia reagir, ela podia Ter nojo ou ódio, era melhor não deixa-la sofrendo.**

**Hiei chegou ao templo o Sol já havia nascido, sentiu a presença de Yukina pela floresta. Então entrou entre as árvores, e viu a Yukina brincando com alguns coelhos e outros animais silvestres, se escondeu pelas árvores mais próximas e pode observar o rosto gentil da irmã, como alguém tinha tanta ternura com um olhar? Ela sorria como se tudo fosse perfeito e no mundo não houvesse coisas ruins. Então se lembrou de Kurama.**

**E com esse descuido, Yukina percebeu a presença de Hiei lá. E chamou-o "_Hiei-san? É você?" _Hiei quase caiu da árvore, mas então se mostrou a Yukina, tinha sido descoberto.**

**Olhou Yukina olhar para ele, com seus olhos cheios de ternura, tentou desviar, precisava pensar em algo rápido então disse o que lhe veio a cabeça. "_Estava precisando falar com a Genkai, mas não vai dar mais tempo, preciso ir agora, não precisa falar a ela que eu estive aqui, está bem? Outra vez eu falo com ela"._E saiu rapidamente dali, se escondendo em uma árvore, ainda perto de Yukina.**

**Yukina achando que Hiei tinha ido embora, se virou e começou a caminhar falando baixo mais audível. _"Foi bom Ter te visto de novo... irmão"._**

**Hiei realmente caiu da árvore dessa vez, atrás de Yukina que se virou e viu Hiei se levantando. Hiei estava tremulo e sem palavras. Então ela sabia? Mas como? Alguém contou para ela? A única coisa que conseguiu falar ainda gaguejando foi. _"Co... como você sabia?"_**

**Yukina se aproximou e ficou frente-a-frente com seu irmão, que nem se mexia. E então enchendo seus olhos de lagrimas abraçou ele, fazendo com que Hiei dessa vez caísse no chão. _"Eu sempre soube, não precisavam me contar, isso é algo que não se conta, é algo que se sente, e eu sempre senti isso... Você é meu irmão e eu esperei que você me dissesse o que eu já sabia desde sempre, mas talvez, você tenha raiva de mim, por eu ser sua irmã, desculpe te abraçar"._**

**Yukina começou a tentar sair, mas Hiei, por impulso a puxou para si, abraçando-a, como se quisesse a proteger de algo e disse gaguejando. _"Eu sem... sempre achei... que... você fosse sen... sentir ódio de mim se desc... descobrisse que por minha causa, você não era a criança pura... que por minha causa, você nã... não era uma_** **_koorime"._**

**Yukina deixou várias lagrima caírem, que logo se transformaram em pedra, e se abraçando mais a Hiei disse. "_Eu nunca te culparia por isso, você não tem culpa de nada, ninguém tem culpa, não se pode culpar a mamãe por ter amado. Eu sei disso, e sei que você também sabe, pois você ama o Ku..." _Yukina parou rapidamente, corando afinal, poucos pessoas haviam percebido o sentimento de Hiei por Kurama e vice e versa.**

**Hiei olhou espantado para Yukina. Será que ela lia mentes? Como ela sabia? Mas isso não iria atrapalhar agora, estar abraçado com sua irmã, quanto tempo não havia querendo fazer isso. Era tão bom, sua irmã lhe passava tanta paz, era bom.. Quase quando estava com Kurama... Mas com Kurama era diferente, era mais complexo, não era descritivo. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo até Hiei enfim desabafar. _"Kurama ama Yomi, ele me falou isso ontem... Yukina se você entende o que é amar, então se lembre de mim para sempre... Eu sinto muito" _E começou a se levantar se separando de Yukina. Ficou frente a frente com ela. Então disse _"Yukina, eu vim aqui para te ver, mas acabei levando um presente muito melhor, vou me lembrar desse dia para sempre, não sei se você vai... mas eu não posso ficar mais aqui no ningenkai... não mais... Adeus..." _Hiei pulou das árvores e sumiu de vista, deixando Yukina chorando mais e mais.**

**Yukina caiu de joelhos no chão, cada vez mais lotados de pedras preciosas. Yukina não acreditava no que ouvira... Agora que finalmente abraça seu irmão ele vai embora para sempre. Como é que ele não podia perceber que Kurama o amava também? Mas nem Kurama sabia direito que amava Hiei. Apenas sussurrou para si _"Não posso fazer nada, agora..." _Devagar se levantou, e correu em direção ao templo. Onde foi direto para o quarto, e não abriu a porta para ninguém, nem para Kuwabara, que tanto gostava. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Já estava de noite e começava a cair uma chuva muito forte, Yusuke e Kuwabara finalmente deixaram Kurama sozinho em casa. Um tempo depois a mãe de Kurama liga, dizendo ao filho que não ia poder voltar essa noite, por causa da chuva de ontem a rodovia estava totalmente parada, e por isso dormiria na casa de uma amiga que morava perto e amanhã estaria de volta. Kurama então guardou a bagunça que os amigos fizeram. Já era madrugada quando resolveu subir para seu quarto e dormir.

Calmamente subiu as longas escadas, para seu quarto. Abriu a porta, mas não estava sozinho. Tinha alguém lá. Kurama quase caiu em pé.

Mas como? Não era possível, só podia ser um sonho. Era... _"Yomi... é mesmo você?"._

Yomi se dirigiu lentamente a Kurama, e passou a mão pelo rosto da raposa. _"Sou eu mesmo! Não me reconhece mais?" _Disse isso numa gargalhada.

Kurama estava com o corpo quase cedendo. _"Mas... mas co... como?"._

Yomi se aproximava cada vez mais de Kurama. _"Cortesia de um certo demônio de fogo"._

Kurama estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do amigo. _"Hiei? Mas como?"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Já era fim da tarde e Hiei já estava correndo nos campos rochosos do Makai, falaria com Mukuro sobre esse novo cargo. Mas antes de tudo tinha que fazer uma coisa. Era o que ele menos queria fazer. Mas não podia deixar Kurama sofrer para sempre. **

**Dirigia-se ao lugar onde menos gostaria de estar. Os domínios de Yomi. Aquele lugar era desprezível. Por sorte ele nunca mais precisaria fazer isso de novo. Os guardas de Yomi ordenados pelo próprio. Hiei deixou que o levassem para Yomi, assim seria mais fácil falar com o próprio.**

**Yomi estava sentado em uma luxuosa cadeira. Com a mão apoiada no queixo. Quando Hiei chegou com os soldados, Yomi mandou que o deixassem sozinho com Hiei. Yomi então se dirige ao demônio de fogo. _"Será que você está perdendo o jeito? Capturado pelos guardas tão facilmente?"_**

**Hiei já estava com vontade de voar em cima do pescoço de Yomi, mas se conteve, ao invés disso apenas falou. _"Deixe de ser idiota! Esses guardas idiotas só me serviram de guia, ou porque motivo você acha que eles ainda estão vivos? Mas indo direto ao assunto, tenho uma proposta para você"._**

**Yomi parecia bastante entusiasmada, como se fosse receber doce. Tinha a impressão que a proposta era boa. _"Então o que te traz aqui?"_**

**Hiei fez uma cara séria, e sem vontade disse. _"Sei que você quer ver Kurama... Eu tenho como te levar pelo portal, mas só uma vez..." _Yomi ia interromper, mas Hiei continuou falando _"Posso te atravessar pelo portal, pegue Kurama, e volte para o Makai, pois se você ficar lá será cassado... Perguntas?"_**

**Yomi estava com uma cara desconfiada e perplexa, e lógico indagou. _"Porque está fazendo isso?"_**

**Hiei apertou suas mão com força e respondeu bruscamente. _"Não é da sua conta, vai aceitar ou não?"_**

**Yomi entendeu o porque disso, já fazia um tempo que notara os sentimentos do koorime pela raposa, sorriu triunfante. E concordou. Seguiu Hiei até o portal e se dirigiu para a casa de Kurama.**

**Hiei olhava o portal começar a se fechar. De agora em diante era com Yomi. A única coisa agora era ir até Mukuro, e aceitar sua vida como seria de agora em diante. **

**Demorou um pouco para Hiei chegar aos domínios de Mukuro. Assim que chegou exigiu falar diretamente com ela. Foi levado ao quarto dela, onde ambos quase sozinhos a não ser por uns servos idiotas dela ficaram sozinhos. Hiei logo pedira um novo cargo, o que fez Mukuro sorrir satisfeita.**

**Mukuro se levantou e foi em direção a Hiei. _"Achei que gostasse desse cargo por ficar no Ningenkai por cause de Yukina, principalmente agora que ela já sabe de tudo"._**

**A mente de Hiei ficou em choque. Como? Como ela sabia disso, não havia revelado a ninguém! A não ser que... Só podia ser... Mas porque? _"Mandou seus servos me espionarem?"_**

**Mukuro sorriu satisfeita, Hiei era bem esperto, ela o admirava por isso, não só admiração, não... Muito mais. _"Porque não posso? Achei que sua irmã fosse importante, mas vejo que basta uma simples raposa para te enlouquecer não é?" _Terminou a frase numa risada fria e cortante.**

**Agora já tinha passado dos limites, Ter pessoas sabendo sobre sua vida pessoal já tinha passado dos limites. _"Isso não tem nada haver com você. Você só fez isso, porque eu já cansei de dizer que não quero nada com você e você vive insistindo". _Teve a impressão que iria se arrepender de ter falado isso.**

**Aquilo foi à gota d'água, quem ela pensa que é para falar assim? Ele vai ver, tenho um cargo especial para ele. _"Não vamos discutir isso agora, muito bem quer um cargo novo? Tem um grupo de yokais que tem desrespeitado meus limites, se chama o grupo Inue, mate-os para mim."_**

**Hiei achou estranho ela Ter parado de repente, mas não ligou. _"Que seja..." _E saiu em direção a porta, quanto mais rápido saísse dali melhor, não gostava nada daquele ambiente.**

**Um dos servos esperou Hiei sair, e falou com Mukuro. "_A gangue Inue? E ainda sozinho? Isso é uma missão suicida!"_**

**Mukuro sorriu friamente e respondeu secamente. _"Eu sei"._**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Yomi estava tão perto de Kurama que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. _"Senti saudades raposa". _Cada vez mais se aproximava de Kurama.

Kurama estava um tanto espantado. Mas porque agora, deixe para pensar nisso outra hora, tinha o que queria a sua frente! Era isso o que queria não era? Era mesmo...? Sua mente estava a mil, era estranho. Estava tão perto de Yomi e não fazia nada, não sentia vontade de toca-lo, beija-lo... Estar perto dele. Mas porque? Estava assim desde de o torneio... Desde de lá não via mais ele e Hiei... Então porque não conseguia se aproximar de Yomi. – Começou a recuar e com a cabeça baixa falou. _"Eu não sei porque, eu achei que com você aqui, tudo ia mudar, mas porque... porque não mudou?"_

Yomi olhou para Kurama, ele não era burro, percebeu logo o que se tratava. Na verdade o único burro lá era Kurama... Como uma pessoa não pode saber quem ama? Talvez porque Kurama nunca tenha amado. _"Você é um idiota, nem sabe quem ama... sabe, às vezes as respostas estão em baixo de seu próprio nariz. Eu podia ir embora e não falar nada... Mas tenho minha honra... Escute raposa..." _ Yomi segurou o rosto de Kurama. "_Você por acaso sabe porque Hiei me trouxe aqui?" _ Kurama levantou o rosto, não estava entendendo. _"Apenas quando se ama, faz sacrifícios, me trazer aqui, foi a pior coisa que ele sentiu, mas fez... se fosse eu não faria... tenho que dar o braço a torcer, ele te ama mais do que eu, e vejo que é correspondido, mesmo você não percebendo"._

Kurama foi para traz em choque! Não podia ser! Ele amava Hiei? Mas... Não fazia sentido, fazia? Pensou melhor, ele ficou assim... Quando não viu mais Yomi e Hiei... E se sentiu bem quando estava perto de Hiei, na verdade quando estava perto dele sentiu que tudo que era ruim tinha ido embora como magia... Mas achava que era porque Hiei era seu amigo. Mas não... Como era idiota... Como deixou isso acontecer? E ainda falou aquilo para Hiei! O que faria? – Agora tinha que falar com Yomi e pedir desculpas, mas quando deu por si, Yomi já não estava mais lá. Apenas uma carta em cima da cama. – Pegou a carta e leu.   
_Não sei porque fiz isso, mas não podia te deixar triste._

_Saiba que eu sempre vou te amar._

_Yomi._

Lagrimas saiam do rosto de Kurama como água, mas... Mas do nunca precisava falar com Hiei. Quase cinco minutos depois, alguém bate a porta da casa. Quem podia ser? Sua mãe não ia voltar hoje, e nessa chuva. Desceu e abriu a porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela? Estava ensopada, e cansada, parecia que iria ceder... _"Yukina?"_

Yukina olhou para Kurama... Seus pés já não agüentavam, sua visão estava turva, e seu corpo estava pesado. Reuniu suas ultimas forças para dizer. _Kurama... Você tem que...". _Desmaiou.

_Continua..._

_**Ola a todos! E obrigado pela paciência que tiveram para ler essa fic. É Bem curta, e meu primeiro yaoi! **_

_**Ela é apenas um jeito de dizer. "Ola ao mundo Yaoi, e ola ao meu casal preferido Hiei e Kurama."**_

_**Essa fic já está pronta, eu coloco já o próximo e ultimo cap. em breve. Quanto às outras fics, eu só estou brigando um pouco com o meu computador, para que ele me devolva os cap. Que já estão prontos.**_

_**Infelizmente para alguns leitores não vai Ter lemon.**_

_**A cena a seguir é de Luciana correndo de muitos amigos Yaolistas indignados.**_

_**Fazer o que eu não sirvo para isso. Talvez um dia eu ganhe mais experiência e coragem. Kissus a todos até o próximo.**_


	2. lagrima preciosa

**Em negrito: O que passa perto de Hiei, e seus pensamentos.**

Normal: O que passa perto de Kurama, e seus pensamentos.

"_O que os personagens falam"_

x-x-x-x-x-x Quando muda para Hiei ou para Kurama.

'_um pensamento mais destacado dos personagens'_

A fic é yaoi, a possibilidade de lemon é: zero. Talvez um dia...

O casal é Hiei e Kurama. Meu primeiro yaoi, por favor, não me matem. E também R&R. hehehe

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence infelizmente, ele pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Só por você.**

**Cap. 2 Lagrima preciosa.**

Kurama levou Yukina para dentro de casa. Deitou-a no sofá. Ela estava fraca, e respirava com dificuldade. Acordou, dez minutos depois.

Yukina se levantou com dificuldade. E chamou por Kurama que estava na cozinha preparando um chá. Ao ver Kurama se aproximar, começou a falar o mais rápido possível, mas estava tão fraca que mal conseguia pronunciar uma frase. _"Kur... Kurama, por fa... favor, você preci... precisa"_.

Mas Kurama não deixou Yukina terminar de falar. Tirou uma semente do cabelo e apertou até quebrar. Um tipo de pó caiu dela, e fez com que Yukina dormi-se. _"Descanse mais um pouco"_. Por que Yukina estava lá tão tarde? E de baixo de uma chuva tão forte. Não sabia, mas sentia uma dor muito forte em seu peito.

Yukina acordou no dia seguinte de manhã. E deu de cara com Kurama no sofá. Era óbvio que ele tinha adormecido lá, enquanto cuidava dela. Mas isso não era hora para pensar nisso. Tinha que contar a Kurama o mais rápido possível. Começou a chamar por Kurama até ele acordar.

Kurama olhou para Yukina, pelo jeito estava melhor, mas tinha em suas faces um rosto de preocupado. _"O que aconteceu Yukina?"_ Kurama perguntou sério.

Yukina então falou num tom suplicante e triste. _"Por favor,... Você precisa ajudar o Hiei... Meu irmão está confuso"._

Kurama se espantou. Irmão? Então ela descobriu? Mas não era hora para se impressionar com isso. Falou num tom totalmente preocupado. _"O que tem o Hiei?"_

Yukina olhou para Kurama quase chorando. _"Ontem de manhã, ele finalmente me contou tudo, foi ótimo saber que ele não tinha raiva de mim... o problema é que ele estava confuso sobre seus sentimentos... Principalmente quando ele ouviu de sua própria boca que você amava Yomi... mas eu sei que não, vocês se amam e está claro para mim!"_

Kurama olhava Yukina de boca aberta, ela parecia ingênua, mas não era... Como pode ser tão burro! Com tantas pessoas tinha que falar aquilo justo para ele.

Yukina olhou para Kurama, de seus olhos agora caiam lágrimas, que viraram pedras preciosas. _"E por causa disso... ele... ele foi embora para o Makai... Para sempre."_

O coração de Kurama parecia ter parado de bater naquele instante. Era como se uma bomba tivesse sido jogada em seu peito e explodido mais de uma vez. Hiei foi embora? Para sempre? Não podia acreditar... Não queria. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?

Yukina via lágrimas saírem do rosto de Kurama, e não paravam. _"Kurama você está bem?"_

Kurama levantou-se do sofá. Olhou decidido para Yukina. _"Fique aqui... descanse, você ainda está fraca"_. Kurama se levantou... Foi até a mesa e num pedaço de papel escreveu algo, deixando na geladeira. Em seguida se dirigiu a porta e sem olhar para traz disse: _"Obrigado Yukina, obrigado por abrir meus olhos"_ E saiu na fraca chuva daquela manhã.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hiei corria entre as milhares de árvores do Makai. Só tinha uma coisa em mente, achar o grupo Inue e mata-los, era o seu trabalho, e era para isso que viveria de agora em diante. Pensar em Kurama só fazia seu peito doer. _'Que idiotice Kurama agora está feliz, com Yomi.'_**

**Parou no meio de uma floresta, sentia um poder forte por aquela área. Um poder muito forte. Mais a frente viu um grupo de no mínimo cinco Yokais acampados.**

**Hiei se dirigiu ao grupo e cautelosamente perguntou. _"Vocês são o grupo Inue?"_**

**Um Yokai que parecia um monstro vermelho com três chifres se levantou. _"Sim somos, porque?"_**

**Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso, e numa agilidade incrível desembainhou a katana, e chamou os adversários para a luta. O yokai vermelho chamou mais dois yokais, um amarelo de um chifre e um roxo de dois chifres. Os três atacaram Hiei ao mesmo tempo, o que não adiantou. Os corpos dos três yokais estavam no chão totalmente mutilados.**

**Hiei olhou para os outros dois yokais que estavam sentados, ambos cobriam o corpo com capas, deu um sorriso sinistro, e apontou a katana para eles. _"Três yokais patéticos já foram, faltam dois"._**

**Um dos dois yokais levantou lentamente e andou em direção aos corpos dos yokais mortos e com uma bola de fogo em sua mão queimou o que restava dos yokais. Em seguida olhou para Hiei. _"Você deve ser do exército de Mukuro"_ Olhava Hiei da cabeça aos pés, e um sorriso frio se formava em seu rosto. _"Mukuro deve ser louca, para mandar apenas um de seus soldados para nos matar."_**

**Hiei sorriu triunfante. _"É verdade, deve ser louca para mandar um, acho um ningém acabaria com vocês, afinal essa luta foi um verdadeiro tédio."_**

**O outro yokai que estava sentado tomou a palavra_. "Não nos julgue assim, aqueles três yokais que você matou eram patéticos... na verdade eu tenho que te agradecer, nos livrou de três estorvos... hum... mas eu sei que veio aqui para lutar, então para que desperdiçar mais tempo com conversas inúteis."_ Dizendo isso retirou a capa que cobria seu corpo, era um yokai com aparência humana, tinha os cabelos compridos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos cinzas, não era muito alto, e usava roupas típicas da antiga era japonesa. _"Eu sou Tanaka e aquele é meu irmão Saito."_**

**Saito então tirou a capa, bem diferente de seu irmão era loiro com as raízes azuis, tinhas os olhos violeta, e usava uma roupa que mais parecia vestido. _"Eu sou Saito, e você vai se arrepender de ter vindo aqui."_**

**Hiei percebeu logo, não seria fácil, ambos tinham uma energia bem diferente dos yokais que enfrentou primeiro, não só como eram mais fortes, mas tinham uma aura maligna e cruel. Agora a luta iria começar.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurama se caminhava rápido e decidido até chegar em uma porta, ao qual a abriu com violência.

Koenma que estava numa cadeira quase caiu no chão com tudo, e Botan que estava do lado, ficou branca, depois que percebeu o que tinha acontecido começou a bater a mão no peito.

Koenma olhou espantado para Kurama, seu rosto não estava calmo como sempre, estava com uma certa urgência. _"Kurama como está?"_

Kurama não perdeu tempo com cumprimentos, foi direto ao assunto. _"Preciso ir para o Makai agora."_

Koenma não entendia o que estava acontecendo com Kurama, mas regras eram regras e não ajudaria._ "Kurama, é inteiramente proibida a passagem para o Makai, você sabe disso."_

Kurama avançou para Koenma e segurou-o pelo colarinho da blusa. _"Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem."_

Koenma estava assustado e tentava se livrar das mãos de Kurama, mas este não permitia. _"Kurama acalme-se, e me diga por que quer ir ao Makai?"_

Kurama ficou mais nervoso e respondeu. _"Isso não vem ao caso, leve-me ao portal, ou eu providencio um bom estrago no ningenkai."_

Koenma olhava para Kurama, os olhos do ruivo tremiam, como se pudesse perder algo muito importante... Então se lembrou o que Hiei recentemente perdeu sua permissão para ir ao Ningenkai. Então era por isso que Kurama queria ir ao Makai. _"Kurama pode me soltar, não tenho escolha, a não ser te enviar para o Makai, não quero que o Ningenkai sofra"._

Kurama soltou Koenma, mas com uma certa urgência na voz falou. _"Então abra logo o portal."_

Koenma mais do que rápido abriu um portal, para o Makai, na qual Kurama rapidamente entrou.

Botan olhou para Koenma, com cara de quem desaprova._ "Deixou ele ir? Você vai se dar mal por isso."_

Koenma riu, e encostou a mão no ombro da dama da morte. _"Eu sei, vou levar muitas chineladas por isso, mas nunca me perdoaria por acabar com um amor."_

-x-x-x-

Mukuro estava em seu trono, com os pensamentos longes do Makai, e sim em um certo demônio de fogo. _'Não queria que fosse assim, mas se você não pode ser meu, não pode ser de mais ninguém'_. Quando a porta de seu castelo se abre com um estrondo, e ela vê uma certa raposa entrar furiosa em seus domínios. Mukuro se levantou imediatamente._ "O que está fazendo aqui? E o que pensa que tem o direito de entrar sem ordens?"_

Kurama nem ligou para as ameaças de Mukuro e foi direto ao ponto. _"Onde está Hiei? Sei que ele voltou para o Makai! Agora diga onde ele está?"_

Mukuro deu um sorriso frio e vitorioso. E se sentou lentamente_. "Deseja mesmo saber?"_ Ela olhou para o rosto da raposa, no qual já estava pronto para atacar. _"Há essa hora já deve estar morto, afinal enfrentar o grupo Inue sozinho..."_

Kurama não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. - O grupo Inue? Já tinha ouvido falar deles quando estava no castelo de Yomi, um grupo formado por cinco yokais que o único objetivo é matar o que estiver à frente. – Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Saiu correndo dos domínios de Mukuro o mais rápido possível.

Mukuro assistia todo desespero da raposa satisfeita consigo mesma, há essa hora o grupo Inue já devia ter se encarregado de Hiei, talvez eles se encarregassem de Kurama também. Tudo estava como queria e até melhor. Mas seu sorriso se desfez quase que instantaneamente, quando sentiu uma presença na qual não podia odiar mais. _"Yomi o que faz aqui?"_

Yomi que estava frente a frente com Mukuro. Caminhou em sua direção, e parou numa distância mínima dela. Com a mão direita segurou o queixo da rainha do Makai na qual o olhava com estremo ódio. E então sussurrou friamente. _"Se algo acontecer a Kurama, pode-se considerar morta."_ E sem mais nem menos começou a caminhar em direção a saída. Quando já estava saindo fez questão de virar e dar sua última cartada. _"Mas acho que Kurama já cuidou pessoalmente de sua morte não é mesmo?"_

Mukuro não entendeu, mas quando olhou em sua volta seu corpo tremeu. _"Como...?"_ Sua sala inteira estava coberta por plantas. - Como num passe de mágica as plantas ganharam vida e começaram a atacar Mukuro, a atingindo em cheio todo seu corpo, cada vez mais sugando sua energia e envenenando cada gota de seu sangue. – Mukuro reuniu suas ultimas forças e gritou: _"Guardas... me... venha..."_ Mas não ouve resposta.

Yomi olhava a cena, Mukuro morrendo aos poucos, e num tom divertido falou_. "Não se preocupe, ninguém vai vir... pode morrer em paz... eu fiz questão de fazer um último favor a Kurama e matar todos os seus guardas, e foi fácil, afinal os mais fortes soldados estão vigiando minhas terras não é mesmo?"_ Yomi então segue seu caminho em direção aos seus domínios.

Mukuro não tinha mais energias para se mover, cada gota de seu sangue devia ter veneno. Mas apenas Kurama não tinha poder suficiente para matá-la sozinho. Mesmo com as plantas ajuntando energia por um tempo. Sentia mais de uma energia naquelas plantas, foi quando percebeu... Yomi... Ele deu energia suficiente para as plantas. – Mas seu corpo finalmente cedeu. Caiu ensangüentada nas plantas, que pareciam cada vez mais famintas. Sua última frase foi repleta de ódio. _"Perdi a batalha, mas não deixei de ganhar a guerra."_ Seus olhos cerraram, e seu corpo permaneceu sem vida no chão. – E assim termina uma vida de ódio e sangue, a vida de um dos reis do Makai.

-x-x-x-

Kurama corria incansavelmente pela floresta procurando algum sinal do grupo Inue. Foi uma sorte ter se encontrado com Yomi, e mais sorte ainda ele ter lhe ajudado. Mas não devia nada a ele, com a morte de Mukuro teria um rei a menos no Makai para se preocupar. – Foi quando seu coração deu um salto, e Kurama sentiu o yoki de Hiei, mas o que lhe preocupava era que estava muito fraco. Hiei estava vivo, mas pelo que parecia não por muito tempo. – Quando Kurama chegou ao local sentiu seu peito doer. Todos do grupo Inue estavam no chão mortos... E o corpo de Hiei jazia inerte no chão. Um grande ferimento em sua barriga fazia seu sangue escorrer por todo lugar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hiei estava quase esgotado, os irmãos Inue ainda estavam de pé, mas como Hiei quase não** **tinham energia. Hieinão via mais esperança em ganhar, seu yoki cada vez mais baixava e seus corpo cada vez mais queria ceder. Se morresse tudo bem, ninguém sentiria sua falta. 'Ninguém?' Então a imagem de sua irmã veio à cabeça, mesmo sabendo que por causa dele ela não era pura ela não o odiou, não... pelo contrário, ela foi capaz de ver sua alma, enxergar através de tudo e perdoa-lo, não só perdão... Não ela foi capaz de ama-lo, como um irmão. **

**O yokai Tanaka e seu irmão levantaram do chão, onde tinham sido arremessados por ****Hiei. Juntos começaram a reunir toda energia que podiam, a luta chegara ao fim e seria decidido por mais um único golpe.**

**Hiei não podia morrer, sabia que Yukina tinha sofrido quando ele foi embora, se ela soubesse de sua morte sofreria mais? Já tinha feito muitos sofrerem nessa vida de ódio e sangue que levou. Matava qualquer um sem dó nem piedade. Foi quando conheceu Kurama, e sua vida mudou completamente. Sempre que Kurama estava ao seu lado, sentia-se mais livre, como se suas piores brutalidades fossem perdoadas nos momentos em que muitas vezes compartilhavam as lutas. – Não... Não iria morrer. – Não soube explicar como, mas sentia Yukina e Kurama ao seu lado torcendo por ele. E como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo reuniu energia suficiente para fazer o que há minutos atrás não conseguiria. Lançar dois dragões negros, que mais do que rápido atingiram em cheio Tanaka e Saito.**

**Tanaka foi o primeiro a ser atingido, seu corpo foi retalhado no chão e instantaneamente caiu no chão sem vida. Mas antes de Saito ser atingido conseguiu mandar uma última bola de energia a Hiei, no qual o atingiu no estomago. Depois sendo mutilado pelo dragão negro.**

**Hiei não agüentou e caiu, não só como havia ficado esgotado por causa do dragão, aquela bola de energia fizera um grande estrago em seu estômago. Sentia seu sangue escorrer pelo chão arenoso do Makai. Foi quando sentiu uma presença familiar se dirigir rapidamente onde estava. Reconheceu de imediato aquela presença, mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Conseguiu virar a cabeça e ver o rosto da raposa tremer, e quando deu por si Kurama já o tinha nos braços. Sentiu o abraço quente de Kurama o envolver e ficar perdido naquele feitiço de rosas. Mesmo fraco perguntou. _"Porque... porque veio, achei que estava com Yomi."_**

-x-x-x-x-x O ponto de vista dos dois x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurama olhou seu koorime em seus braços, a vontade era de nunca mais soltar. Aos poucos entregava parte de sua energia a ele... nunca se perdoaria se algo acontece-se com ele. Faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance, nem que morre-se por isso. A única coisa que conseguiu dizer chorando foi. _"Hiei me desculpe, eu sou um idiota... não sou digno da coisa que mais quero... você"_ Sentindo que Hiei já tinha recebido energia para continuar. _"Se eu tivesse sido mais inteligente você não estaria assim... eu te amo Hiei"_ Olhava os ferimentos de Hiei por todo o corpo, seu coração doía a cada gota de sangue que via de seu Koorime.

**Hiei agora já estava bem melhor, a energia de Kurama lhe trouxera mais do que força para ficar de pé... lhe trouxera de novo a vida. _"Kurama eu também te amo... quanto aos meus ferimentos, não se culpe por isso, o que importa agora é que estamos juntos. Nada vai me separar de você raposa nada."_ E deu um raro sorriso a raposa. _"Preciso falar com Mukuro... ter meu antigo cargo de volta."_**

Kurama quase caiu para trás, Mukuro... a essa hora já devia estar morta, como contaria isso a Hiei? Mesmo ela o mandando para a morte, ele ainda a considerava importante. Talvez nem tanto quanto ela desejava, mas considerava.

Não precisou explicar nada, pois um dos soldados de Mukuro se dirigia ao encontro dos dois. _"Você é Hiei?"_ O yokai ouviu um 'hum' de resposta e supôs que sim _"Devido à morte da rainha do Makai você será o novo rei do Makai."_

**Dessa vez foi a vez de Hiei quase cair para traz. 'Morte da rainha do Makai' Mukuro estava morta? Mas quando? Olhou para Kurama, e via que a raposa sabia de alguma coisa. _"Pode explicando."_**

Kurama suspirou e começou a explicar tudo, desde quando descobriu sobre a missão suicida, e como perdeu o controle de seus atos e acabou com a ajuda de Yomi a matou. Kurama estava receoso, será que por causa disso Hiei desistiria dele.

**Era como se o Koorime tivesse lido a mente da raposa. Hiei olhou para a raposa e num sussurro falou. _"Ela teve o que mereceu." _Em seguida olhou para o servo de Mukuro que esperava uma resposta. _"Eu sou obrigado a aceitar?"_**

O servo não entendeu como alguém seria idiota de recusar o trono. _"Não, mas se você não aceitar o trono ficará para o 3º general."_

**Hiei sorriu_. "O cargo pode ficar com ele, desde que eu volte a ter o meu antigo cargo no Makai."_**

O soldado mal acreditava no que tinha ouvido, esse yokai devia ser um idiota mesmo. Sem mais o que fazer lá começou a se retirar antes disso disse. _"Você devia ir ver esses ferimentos"_ e sumiu.

Kurama deu um tapa na própria cabeça. E da mochila que carregava começou a retirar curativos e remédios cicatrizantes. E começou a cuidar de Hiei.

**Depois de ser 'hospitalizado' por Kurama Hiei tentava se levantar, mas a raposa não deixava ele se levantar. _"Eu já estou bem Kurama, não precisa disso."_**

Kurama olhava para Hiei triste, como ele podia entender que já quase o perdeu uma vez não podia correr o mesmo risco de novo.

**Hiei parou de se debater e olhou para a raposa. _"Nada vai me acontecer enquanto eu estiver junto com você, porque somos um só..."_ E em uma poça de sangue no chão, retirou uma pedra preciosa vermelho-sangue. Viu Kurama abrir a boca de espanto. _"Foi quando eu estava lutando, e pensei que nunca mais ia ver o seu rosto."_ Segurando as mãos trêmulas da raposa, depositou a jóia. _"Kurama me prometa, que nunca vai me abandonar?"_**

Kurama abraçou Hiei, podia sentir o calor o demônio de fogo em seu corpo. _"Eu prometo." _E aos poucos seus lábios se aproximavam, até chegar um beijo. Quente como Hiei e hippnotizante como Kurama.

**Hiei podia sentir a língua de Kurama para sempre dentro de seus lábios, mas como a raposa nem que por pouco tempo precisavam se separar, afinal precisavam tomar ar. E foi o que aconteceu. Então Hiei falou:_"O segundo beijo foi ainda melhor que o primeiro."_**

Kurama olhou confuso para seu Koorime. _"Segundo?"_

**Hiei riu, não tinha falado para Kurama sobre aquela noite, mas deixaria isso para outra hora. _"Depois raposa."_ E puxou 'um Kurama confuso' para junto de si. E a cada beijo o amor aumentava.**

Ficariam lá por quanto tempo? Não sabiam responder, viveriam juntos até o resto de suas vidas, e em outras vidas. Só sabiam que, o que os unia iria continuar indestrutível.

Fim.

E aqui eu me despeço com essa fic, meu primeiro yaoi e meu presente para um amigo a qual sabe que será destinado a ele.

Desculpa pela demora de postar, mas foi realmente por falta de tempo e de computador. Esses dias eu só tenho ido as lans.

**Reviews:**

BelaYoukai: Muito obrigado pela crítica. A fic foi postada as pressas. Peço desculpas pelos erros. E obrigado por você ter gostado da fic.

Carol-chan: Obrigada por gostar da minha fic. Bom eu não odeio a Mukuro, mas acho que você gostou mais desse cap. que ela morreu. E quanto ao lemon, desculpas pelaincapacidade da autora.


End file.
